Christmas Tales
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Collection of one shots showing Christmas Time for the HP Characters. Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge! Has Yaoi, Yuri, no pairings, fluff, angst, a range of ratings and Genre, chaos, collection of one shots.
1. Advent Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge! **

**A/N: I was only going to write for one Boot Camp at a time until my muse suddenly decided to inspire me to write this little one shot.**

**Prompt Used: Advent**

**Pairing: None**

**Advent Memories**

Harry smiled softly as he looked down into the large dust covered trunk that he had found in the loft. He ran a hand over the lid only to give an even larger smile as his hand ran over the words 'James' and Lily's Christmas items'. He had found the trunk along with several other items hidden away in a vault in Gringott's bank where several items had been placed before James and Lily had gone into hiding.

Giving a small sigh of remembrance for what could of been Harry unlocked the lid of the trunk and opened it up, coughing slightly at the large amount of dust that came off of the trunk as he opened it up.

Peering inside Harry found there to be several Christmas decorations and items ranging from a miniature Christmas tree to several boxes of Christmas decorations all the way to several fancy and cute Christmas plates and cushion covers. As Harry searched deeper in the trunk he found a small black box about the size of a toilet roll hidden deep at the bottom in corner. Frowning Harry carefully moved several items until he got to the black box and pulled it out.

Looking over the box Harry frowned as he searched for any information that would give away just what was in the box only to blink in confusion as he found a small note taped to the box by muggle sellotape with faded words written on it. Looking closely at the words Harry felt a well of emotion build up inside of him as he read, 'To use on our child's first Christmas.'

Taking a deep breath to pull himself together Harry carefully opened up the box only to find a large thick white candle with number written in festive red ink down one side of the candle equally spaced with holly and ivy decorating the bare sides of the candle. The numbers started at the top from number one and ran all the way down to the bottom of the candle where 24 was the last number and underneath the number was the words written 'Christmas Day'.

Pain flashed through Harry's eyes quickly before determination replaced it, placing the lid back on the box with a sad smile Harry made a silent promise to himself and his parents.

One day he would use the advent candle for his own children to count down the days until Christmas.

**Until the next prompt...**


	2. Snow Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge!**

**Prompt Used: Angels**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Snow Angels**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" came to Harry's ears followed by the sound of tiny feet on the floor only to be followed by the sound of much large feet.

Chuckling Harry marked his place in the book he was reading, put it down on the table and turned to the living room door ready for what he knew was about to happen.

And he didn't have to wait long; the door burst open, causing the Christmas decoration on it to come crashing to the floor, and in ran his beautiful little four year old girl, her emerald eyes shone brightly with excitement and happiness while her long blond hair was covered in snow and water.

Before Harry could even open his mouth to ask what his daughter had been up to his husband ran into the living room also covered in snow and water through holding out a warm fluffy towel.

"Lily, you need to get dry before you do anything," Draco panted as he knelt down and wrapped his young daughter up in the fluffy towel, "You could catch a cold or the flu and have to stay in bed, how much fun would that make Christmas?"

"Not much but I just had to tell Daddy all about what we made in the snow!" Lily cried out hyperly as she allowed her Papa to dry her, "Daddy, me and Papa made snow angels!"

Chuckling at his daughter's antic's Harry opened his arms invitation which his daughter needed no prompting for, she happily climbed up onto the sofa and into her Daddy's arms still dripping wet and leaving the towel in her Papa's hands.

"How about you let Daddy dry you off while you tell me all about your snow angels?" Harry suggested as he took the towel off of a soaking wet Draco, "And I think Papa should go and get dry to then bring us some hot chocolate."

"Yes!" Lily cried out excitedly as she bounced in her Daddy's lap, "Can we use our special Christmas cups? And have those marshmallows shaped like snowmen and angels?"

Sharing a grin with Draco Harry placed a loving kiss on his daughter's head, "How can I say no to my little snow angel?"

**Until the next Prompt...**


	3. Father Christmas brought me a Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Clever Ink Slingers' Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge! **

**Prompt Used: Bells**

**Pairing: None but Daddy Nice Lucius and Chibi Abused Harry**

**Father Christmas brought me a Family**

Church bells rang out to all announcing to the world that it was Christmas time, time for laughter, time for happiness and time for family. Children ran up and down the street in the snow sharing their new toys that Father Christmas had brought them last night. Parents smiled and strolled down the street talking happily while keeping a close protective eye on their children.

Through peering out from a hidden alley way was a child looking out at the happy faces filled with laughter and love, the young child did not eye the presents or material possession of the other children but he eyed their parents and the love held within their eyes that was aimed at their children.

Envy boiled within him as he turned to look at the house that he had been kicked out of, laughter and drunken shouts came out of the heavily decorated windows. They didn't want him, not even his own family wanted a freak like him to ruin their Christmas.

As the church bells echoed throughout the louder what was meant to be a happy and joyous sound to all he began to hate, he hated the sound of those Christmas bells, the bells that would mean a day full of pain and angst, Christmas Day was a day filled with nothing but sorrow for him. Oh how he hated those Christmas bells.

Taking a deep and heavy sigh the child turned around to go back into the alley hopping to see no more of the hurtful and painful sights only to freeze at the sound of footsteps crunching on the snow.

"Child?" a soft kind voice came to his ears, "Are you okay? Where are your family?"

Gulping nervously he turned around and gazed at the stranger with dull emerald eyes, the stranger just seemed to scream money and wealth to the child with their well cared for skin and hair, their expensive looking glasses framing a pair of bright blue eyes and that expensive thick coat, warm scarf and gloves.

Frowning the child did not reply, instead he rubbed his hands together as he tried to keep warm. He felt himself twitch nervously as the man looked him over, what a sight he must make to this rich man. The child was dressed in nothing but an old pair of blue jeans and revolting orange and brown jumper both of which was filthy and full of holes while being several sizes too. Unable to meet the eyes of the stranger any more he looked down at his feet and gazed intensely at his way to small and worn trainers.

It was all the child could do but to hope this man didn't see the bruises, cuts and other injuries that his uncle had given to him that morning as a Christmas present.

"Where are your parents child?" the man asked again softly, there was a tone of worry in his voice.

"D-dead," the child replied as he let out a sharp series of sneezes, "They died when I was a baby."

The child didn't need to look up to feel that frown the man had on his face, when no answer came the child looked up only to give a startled cry of shock as he saw the man removing his scarf and gloves.

"S-Sir?" the child asked in confusion as the man took several footsteps towards him, "C-Can I...help you sir?"

"You can begin by putting these gloves and scarf on," the man replied as he began to wrap the warm scarf around the child's neck.

"B-but I can't!" the child cried out as he gazed up at the man through his raven black hair, "They belong to you and-"

"Now I'm giving them to you as a Christmas present," the man said softly as he gently took one of the child's hands and put a glove on it, "Who gave you injuries little one?"

The child squirmed as he buried himself in the newly found warmth and allowed the kind man to put the other glove on. His eyes flickered from his relatives home and back again to the kind man.

Seeing the fear flash through the child's eyes the man took a deep and calming breath, his eyes flashed with a decision showing that he had made up his mind.

"Well child I've got something to tell you," the kind man said softly to the child, "Did you know that Father Christmas sent me to find you?"

The child gasped as he looked up into the kind blue eyes as disbelief yet hope flashed through young yet old emerald eyes. Smiling softly the man held his arms open in an invitation to which the child took quickly and willingly.

Hugging the child tightly the man stood up making sure not to drop the child, the man held the young child lovingly and protectively. Both man and child gave a happy sigh as they hugged each other.

"My wife and I have been wishing badly for another child but she can't have one, so we wrote a letter to Father Christmas asking for a child," the man said softly holding the child tightly, "And when I woke up this Christmas morning I found a note with directions attached to my pillow, I followed them here and found you."

The child gave a sharp gasp at the man's words, "I...I asked for a...I asked Father Christmas every year for a family of my own."

Smiling softly the kind man ran a loving hand through the child's filthy hair and nodded his head.

"Will you be my son little one?" the kind man asked gently, "My wife and son would love to have you as part of our family."

"Yes!" the child cried out with a large grin on his face, "My names Harry!...Harry Potter."

Chuckling, the man nodded his head and placed a fatherly kiss on Harry's forehead.

"It is nice to meet you child, my name is Lucius Malfoy," the man, Lucius said kindly as he turned to face the exit of the alley way, "Would you like to meet your new mother and brother Harry?"

"Yes please," Harry said shyly as he buried his face into his new father's chest.

As his new father began to walk Harry felt happiness and hope swell up inside of his defeating the pain and angst that had been there only moments before.

A smile broke out on his face as the church bells came once again to his ears, this time he found he quiet liked the sound. It was then that Harry decided he did not hate Christmas but he loved it, it was the day he got away from his abusive relatives and found himself a loving family.

**Until the next prompt...**


	4. Christmas Candles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. I do not own the Christmas Candle rhyme, I do not have any rights to the Christmas Candle rhyme and I do not make any money from the Christmas Candle rhyme, it is not mine at all!**

**Written for Clever Ink Slinger's Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge!**

**Prompt Used: Candle**

**Pairing: Ron and Harry**

**Christmas Candles**

Harry gave a soft sigh of happiness as he gazed into the miniature flame in front of him, giving a small hum of pleasure at the heat that radiated off of it.

"Am I forgiven?"

Giggling Harry nodded his head and turned around to face his long time lover, Ron Weasley, who was standing behind him with large hopeful eyes.

"Yes, you did well to remember the little rhyme I have about Christmas candles," Harry answered only to laugh at the loud cry of relief from Ron, "I'm shocked that you remember it really."

"A Christmas candle is a lovely thing, it makes no noise at all, but softly gives itself away, while quite unselfish, it grows small," Ron said softly with a loving smile on his face, "See? I do listen to what you say!"

"Oh Ron!" Harry squealed out happily as he hugged Ron tightly, "Thank you, I love the Christmas candles!"

"Good, my Harry only deserves the best," Ron replied proudly as he hugged Harry back.

"But I do have one little problem with my Christmas candles," Harry finished softly, wincing at the look of shock on Ron's face.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Did I not get you enough? Did I get the horrible smelling ones? Did I go to the wrong shop?"

"Ron you did a great job, there is nothing to worry about," Harry said quickly cutting Ron off, "But...Did you have to buy me so many candles?"

Ron gulped nervously as he looked around the room to find every single area of the room covered in candles.

"Err...they had a sale on?" Ron said lamely causing Harry to break out into a fit of giggles.

"You my love are adorable," Harry said as he placed a loving kiss on Ron's lips, "I understand love but...did you have to light all of the candles at the same time?"

"Well...they look pretty and I don't see any problems with them," Ron said as he turned his head away from Harry trying to hide his blush.

Harry gave a dry sigh, "Yes but Ron, there are over a hundred candles!"

"Err...I...I wanted to make sure!" Ron cried out only for Harry to give him a confused look, "I wanted to make sure that your candles worked! All of them!"

"Oh Ron."

"Happy Christmas Harry!"

**Until the next prompt...**

**The rhyme; A Christmas candle is a lovely thing, It makes no noise at all, But softly gives itself away, While quite unselfish, it grows small, is not mine at all! I just found it on about dot com when looking for Christmas quotes. The person who owns the rhyme is Eva K. Logue! Not me!**


	5. It's Raining Fruit Cakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge.**

**Prompt Used: Fruit Cake**

**It's Raining Fruit Cakes**

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Come and look! Come and see what I did!"

With a low groan of exhaustion Harry slowly lifted his head up from where he had collapsed on the sofa as soon as they had arrived back home from Christmas shopping. Upon hearing no other shouts for him Harry plopped himself back down on the sofa with another tired grunt.

Tilting his head slightly Harry allowed a soft relaxed smile to appear on his face as he gazed at the twinkling Christmas lights on the Christmas tree. Slowly Harry found himself lulled back to sleep by the soothing twinkling lights. With a happy sigh Harry slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled back into the dream world where he was determined to find his Christmas Nut Cracker to dance with.

"Huh?" Harry said dumbly as the sound of a falling brick came to his ears, "What was that?"

With sleep encrusted eyes Harry turned over onto his side only to find what appeared to be an innocent looking fruit cake lying at the bottom of the sofa.

"How did a fruit cake fall get here?" Harry thought out loud to himself with a frown as he looked carefully at the fruit cake lying on the ground, "I thought Teddy was going to make some this afternoon with Dobby..."

All of a sudden a strange rumbling sound came to Harry's ears, with a frown of confusion Harry looked around the living room for anything that could be causing the loud rumbling sound only to find nothing.

'That's odd' Harry thought to himself in pure confusion 'I wonder what was making that strange noise...huh...'

Suddenly a strange small thing fell out of the sky and hit Harry on the forehead only for Harry to frown in confusion as the strange small thing bounced off of his head and landed on the side of the sofa.

'What in Merlin's name is going on?' Harry thought to himself in confusion as he pushed himself up into a sitting position 'Dobby has Teddy occupied and I know the Twins won't be visiting us until next week...'

Looking closer at the small thing that had hit him Harry found it to be a raisin.

"I wonder how it fell from above me," Harry thought with a frown, looking upwards at the ceiling he let out a sharp gasp of shock at the strange coloured storm clouds that floated just above him 'What is going on? Storm clouds in the living room?'

Before Harry could do anything more the same strange rumbling from before started up again but this time Harry made sure to keep an eye on the strange storm clouds. After a few seconds of waiting Harry was not disappointed as a fruit cake suddenly dropped down from the sky and landed with the a harsh thud on the floor.

'What the hell is going on?' Harry thought as suddenly another fruit cake fell from the storm clouds, "It is raining fruit cakes in my living room?"

Unexpectedly the rumbling sound grew louder and louder as more fruit cakes dropped from the sky. It was all Harry could do but to watch as fruit cake rained down around him and wait for them to stop.

"I found them Dobby!" a familiar voice called out causing Harry to let out a low groan of disbelief, "I found our missing fruit cakes!"

"Theodore Remus Lupin!" Harry called out as he quickly casted a shielding spell to protect himself from falling fruit cakes, "Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with you?"

"Oht Oh, I think I'm in trouble," came the quiet and nervous voice of Teddy.

Harry let out a soft groan as he laid there and looked up at the fruit cakes that bounced off of his shield; it seemed that Teddy took after his Godfather in more ways than just with his accidental magic.

They both liked to do the impossible.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. All I want for Christmas is You!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for: Clever Ink Slinger's Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge!**

**Prompt: Wrapping Paper**

**Pairing: Luna and Ginny**

**A/N: I just want to say sorry to everyone for being so weird in my update patterns but my old laptop finally gave up on me, which isn't a surprise as I had it for around seven years, and so I had to buy a new laptop and I'm currently going through all the normal confusing trouble with my new laptop and transferring documents. **

**All I want for Christmas is You!**

"Luna...why do you want me to stand in the middle of the room for?" Ginny asked slowly as she eyed her long time girlfriend carefully, "Why have you got the purple wrapping paper out for?"

"Oh no reason really," Luna replied with her normal airy feel, "I am just taking the advice of some Nargals is all...you know that from time to time Nargals really do have good advice."

"Nargals have good advice? Really?" Ginny asked slowly with an uncertain raised eyebrow at Luna, "And what advice did the Nargals give you? It was not to set the sofa on fire again like they said to the last time?"

"I did say from time to time, a Nargals mind works different than ours," Luna replied happily as she skipped over to Ginny, "Now I want you to place your arms by your side and don't move a single inch!"

"Okay..." Ginny replied slowly as she did as Luna asked with a heavy sigh, "Now what?"

"You do nothing but stand still, I'll do all the work," Luna replied happily as she opened the new roll of purple wrapping paper.

Reaching forwards Luna raised Ginny's right arm, placed the start of the purple wrapping paper under her arm and placed a sticking charm on it before lowering Ginny's arm while all the time humming a Christmas carol to herself under her breath. Ginny bit her lower lip in pure confusion as she watched Luna slowly and carefully walk around her taking the wrapping paper with her causing Ginny to become wrapped up in wrapping paper like a large Christmas present.

"Luna what are you doing?" Ginny asked with a hint of steal behind her voice, "Why are you wrapping me up in the purple wrapping paper for?"

"The Nargals and I talked about what I want for Christmas this morning," Luna replied happily as she came to the end of the roll of wrapping paper.

"Yes...and what does that have to do with me being wrapped up in the purple wrapping paper for?" Ginny asked as she took a deep calming breath, "Luna love you know I don't like to be trapped like this...with what happened during the war...but for you I'll do anything...so why are you wrapping me up like this for?"

"It's simple," Luna replied with a large smile on her face, "All I want for Christmas is you!"

**Until the next prompt!**


	7. Candy Canes mean Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Clever Ink Slinger's Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Prompt Used: Candy Canes**

**Candy Canes mean Peace and Quiet**

Harry let out a deep pain filled sigh as he tried his best to ignore the throbbing pain just above his eyebrows and concentrated on the task at hand. Reaching up with a flour covered hand Harry used his wrist to wipe away the sweat that had formed thanks to the heat coming from the oven where he had several recipes going.

"If this does not work then I do not know what will," Harry muttered to himself with frown on his face as he looked over his work, "These things better work like that history book said it would...I wonder if I have the right measurements..."

Grabbing the recipe book from where he had it propped up beside's him Harry quickly scanned the page for the measurements only to wince at the loud crash that came from the living room. As several loud ear pricing screams of excitement came to his ears Harry's headache grew in size making the young man even more grumpier.

"Harry! Where are you?"

Hearing the familiar voice Harry called out with hope in his voice, "I'm in the kitchen Ron and please tell me you have a headache potion on you."

"I'm sorry mate but I don't have one ," Ron answered as he cheerfully walked into the busy kitchen with a large smile on his face, "Man, something smells nice, any chance of me getting some mate?"

"No, Christmas dinner should not be long now," Harry replied with a small wince at Ron's voice, "I just have to finish off what I am making and then I can start laying the table."

"Remind me again why you wanted to do a practice run of Christmas dinner for?" Ron asked with a lop sided smile as he came to a stop next to Harry, "Through I do not think that us food lovers have any problems..."

"I want everything to be perfect, this is the first family Christmas we have ever had together, in previous years we have been fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Harry replied as he rummaged around on the kitchen counter top, "I want this Christmas to be perfect, only the best for my Godson!"

"Harry his not even a full year old," Ron deadpanned only to be ignored by Harry, "Come on mate, what is the real reason?"

"...Why should I tell you? Wouldn't it be better if it turned out to be a surprise?" Harry asked darkly.

Shaking his head in amusement Ron asked, "Is this because I did not bring _one_ headache potion with me?"

"...Yes."

"I thought so," Ron replied with a roll of his eyes, "Would you tell me everything if I gave you _more_ than one headache potion?"

"You have more than one?" Harry asked as he quickly turned to face Ron, "Hand them over!"

"Yeah I have more than one, and you can thank 'Mione for this early Christmas present," Ron said as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small wooden box, "There are several vials of headache potion along with a few other potions in here."

"There mine?" Harry asked with a hopeful tone only for a smile to come to his face when Ron nodded in reply, "Great, can you get me a headache potion out while I wash my hands? They're covered in flour."

"Alright mate, but first I want to know a few things," Ron replied as he pulled out his wand, "Why are you in so much of a panic for? And what on earth are you making?"

"You know that my Uncle Vernon died last year from a heart attack and after a few...things happening my aunt and Dudley changed," Harry said calmly as he walked over to the sink.

"Yeah," Ron replied with a nod, "I remember that, you got that really weird letter."

"Well it turns out that as its the season of family and being together my aunt and cousin want to try and fix our relationship," Harry said as he washed his hands calmly while ignoring Ron's worried look, "When I offered to have them over for Christmas dinner they were not so sure so we agreed on having a...practice run to see if things would not be too tense or awkward on Christmas day if they came over."

"Makes sense but make sure that my mum is seated very far away from them," Ron warned before looking at the strange square that was in front of is friend with strange red stripes over it, "You have not answered all of my questions yet mate, what in Merlin's name are you making?"

"Candy Canes, I want some peace and quiet until my headache goes away and I hope that these candy canes keep the kids quiet while not ruining the day for them you know?" Harry explained through when Ron sent him a blank look he let out a sigh of frustration, "Back in the old days when children needed to be quiet for a long time while they had to take part in a 'boring' and 'long winded' Christmas tradition while sitting in one spot and not moving adults would give children candy canes...and apparently it worked, so now I am trying it."

As a loud crash followed by several screams came from the living room Ron simply gave Harry an approving look and replied;

"Good idea mate, need any help?"

**Until the next prompt...**


End file.
